AMOR FORZADO
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: El amor, algo que para muchos debería ser especial, para ellos dos es una obligación, podrán aceptarlo, es posible amar por causas de negocios.
1. Quien soy yo

**BUENO ESTE ES UN FIC QUE SE ME HA OCURRIDO TRAS UN ESTUDIO DE LA ÉPOCA VITORIANA, ME LLAMO MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN ESTE TEMA Y DIJE POR QUE NO PLASMARLO EN UN FIC, ESPERO DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO ESTA IDEA, DISFRÚTENLO **

**AMOR FORZADO**

**CAPITULO I**

**QUIEN SOY YO**

-SAKURA PROV-

**Escucho el trinar de las aves, puedo oler como la leña de la noche se ha consumido en su totalidad, sé que ha amanecido debo levantarme, como quisiera estar en casa, cuando nana me subía a despertar con una taza de leche y miel, pero no importa, esto es lo que yo quería yo…**

: Hey, frentona despiértate!

**Ino, no, todo este año me estuviste ayudando a despertar, hoy es el último día, por favor, no tenemos nada, déjame dormir un poco más, solo un poco mas**

Ino: Hey ya despierta o llegaremos tarde a la recepción y nos dejara el tren

Sakura: Ya, ya desperté

Ino: Marian, trae el vestido de la señorita, haz que se lave, y ayúdala a vestirse rápido

Marian: Si lady Ino

Sakura: Hay, Ino acaba de amanecer

Ino: Es que quiero llegar a casa pronto

Sakura: _-Sonrio levemente-_Esta bien, apresurémonos

**Bien, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno nací el 28 de Marzo de 1837, en una casa en Londres Inglaterra, mis padres los vizcondes Haruno, murieron en un incendio en la que fuera nuestra casa de verano, eso en 1842 yo tenía apenas 5 años y estaba con mis padrinos los condes Lord Dan Kato y Lady Tsunade Kato y su sobrina la vizcondesa Shizune Kato, la cual también sufrió la perdida de sus padres y fue adoptada por ellos, esa misma suerte fue para mí, a pesar de nuestras perdidas Shizune y yo crecimos felices con ellos se convirtieron como nuestros padres, así fue hasta que Shizune cumplió los 18 años y era presentada ante la sociedad, fue un baile hermoso o eso dijo nana, yo no asistí, dado que es de mala fama que una mujer menor a los 18 asista a eventos sociales, se presentó un pretendiente el marques Kakashi Hatake de 25 años, desde ese día ella y el eran novios, tío Dan lo aprobó así como tía Tsunade, pero no pasaron más que 6 meses cuando tío Dan enfermo gravemente, tuberculosis, fue horrible, murió y las tres quedábamos desamparadas, fue como el marques le dijo a Shizune que se casaran pronto y él nos ampararía, eso no me gustó mucho pero ella acepto, yo lo vi como un oportunista pero no fue así, él la amaba, fue un matrimonio de amor, aunque ella se convirtió en la marquesa Hatake, siempre nos frecuentaba y el cuidaba los negocios de tía Tsunade y los míos, cuando cumplí 16 años que encontré un libro de medicina me llamo tanto la atención que lo leía por horas un día Shizune me descubrió y le dije que si fuera hombre estudiaría medicina, entonces ella me sonrió y me dijo que algún día las mujeres podríamos estudiar, yo reí pero me dijo que una vieja amiga mía le menciono que la reina Victoria instauro normas en que mujeres podían comenzar a estudiar y el año pasado en mi cumpleaños 17 Kakashi llego a casa con Shizune ella me obsequio una tarta de frutas deliciosa, tía Tsunade me dijo que esperara y esa amiga llego su nombre era Lía mi mejor amiga en la infancia, si nos llevamos 5 años pero crecimos juntas ya que nuestras madres habían sido grandes amigas, ella se había marchado cuando su madre murió por una enfermedad que le quito la vida poco a poco, al ser la única mujer de 3 hermanos pensé que la casarían, pero no fue así, su hermano mayor fue el heredero de su título de duque ya que a su padre lo excluyeron al ser infiel al matrimonio y haber tenido hijos fuera de él, por lo que el nuevo duque dejo que ella se gobernara como hombre, me impresiono y me dijo que le permitieron estudiar leyes, economía y filosofía en Cambridge, se especializo en economía y auxiliaba al duque en sus negocios madereros. Y al ver mi cara de sorpresa Hatake me mostro una carta, era una aceptación en la escuela de medicina de la misma universidad, me dijo como un padre, se tu deseo por mi esposa y como el protector de esta familia te concedo el deseo, es así como llegue hasta este día la culminación de mi primer año de estudios en medicina, aquí conocí a mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka hija de un prominente psicólogo y una botánica afamada**

Sakura: Bien estoy lista Ino

Ino: Ya era hora anda sube al carruaje

_**Amabas subimos al carruaje siempre nos sentamos una frente a la otra**_

Sakura: Bien marchémonos o mi tia se pondrá nerviosa

Ino: Mi madre dijo que podía visitarte después de nuestras presentaciones

Sakura: Buscaras marido en tu presentación?

Ino: No es necesario, yo ya estoy comprometida Sakura

Sakura: Que? Como?

Ino: Mis padres y sus padres lo concertaron cuando yo cumplí 15 el tenía 19

Sakura: Y por qué no te negaste?

Ino: Porque desde que nos conocimos hablamos y yo pedí una sola condición para que el matrimonio se realizara

Sakura: Ino, pero deberías hacerlo por amor

Ino: Lo hago, amor a mis estudios

Sakura: Yo no entiendo

Ino: El me dijo que me quería como esposa, y yo le dije que si pero depsues de acabar mis estudios, y poder practicar la medicina aun casada

Sakura: Ino

Ino: El acepto con gusto, no te alarmes, mira con otro hombre, no me lo permitiría, y eso me dejaría frustración en el alma

Sakura: Te admiro Ino

Ino: Y tu piensas buscar marido?

Sakura: No, nunca, quiero ser como mi amiga Lia, libre, feliz

Ino: Ella influyo mucho en ti verdad?

Sakura: Si, ella convenció a Hatake de dejarme estudiar, ella y Shizune son como mis hermanas mayores

**No podía creer lo que Ino me dijo un matrimonio concertado, pensé que sus padres la dejarían casar por amor, pero ella me esta mostrando otro tipo de amor, amor a sus estudios, asi tomamos el tren y entre nuestras conversaciones, la vista a los paisajes y un almuerzo llegamos a la estación de trenes**

Sr. Yamanaka: Bienvenidas

Kakashi: Bienvenida Sakura, señorita Yamanaka

Ino: Padre, gracias por venir

Sakura: Kakashi, y Shizune y tía Tsunade?

Kakashi: En casa, Shizune ha alumbrado hace dos días

Sakura: Es perfecto. Que buenas noticias

Ino: Felicidades lord Hatake

: Felicidades y dígame un varón o una dama hermosa como su esposa?

Kakashi: Es una damita su nombre es Rin, es mi sol y además un varón su nombre es Obito

Sakura: Dos, vaya que sorpresa ya quiero verlos

: Bien, nos retiramos espero verle en la presentación de Ino

Kakashi: Donde será?

: En el baile de caridad del hospital infantil

Ino: Sakura, por que no te presentan ahí?

Kakashi: Lo siento Ino, pero por su titulo pedimos a Lady Price que la presentara ante a corte

Ino: Ya veo

Sakura: Lia, por que ella?

Kakashi: Eso te lo contare en el camino

Sr. Yamanaka: Bien con su permiso nos retiramos

**Me despedí de Ino, ella estaba algo deprimida, por la falta de estos títulos conde, vizconde, marques, por esa tontería no podía ser presentada en la corte, odio esas malditas tradiciones, pero que podía hacer**

Sakura: Dime porque me presentara Lía

Kakashi: Mira si quieres seguir estudiando ella es la opción, recuerda por su actitud y su título de condesa herencia de su madre, ella fue presentada por su hermano el duque Price, y después de eso y sus estudios interactuó con la corte y por motivos que no sabemos es una de las damas favoritas de la reina tal vez por su forma de gobernarse como varón

Sakura: Y que tiene que ver conmigo, eso ya lo sabia

Kakashi: Bien mientras ella te proteja ante la corte no dejara que te pidan en matrimonio hasta que cumplas con tus estudios y tu puedas tomar la decisión de con quien casarte

Sakura: Ya veo

Kakashi: Anda ya llegamos quiero que veas a tu hermana y a tu tia, se han vuelto otras con los niños

Sakura: Si

**Entre a la casa, por fin en casa ahora con los niños viviríamos con Kakashi y con Shizune, nana me recibió, tía Tsunade y Shizune me recibieron con euforia, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y baje de nuevo a la sala ahí estaban Shizune cargando a su hija y Kakashi a su hijo, yo no creo ser capaz de verme así no lo creo, esta soy yo Sakura Haruno.**

-SASUKE PROV-

**Mi despacho, el mejor lugar donde puedo estar, silencio eso es todo lo que hay, reviso mis documentos con paz, esa de la que poco se tiene en estos últimos días, si bien mi hermano y yo no tenemos una relación tan fraternal como se espera, en estos días estamos más unidos que nunca las razones mi madre está enferma del corazón, necesita paz para mantener su vida, y la otra mi padre… Quien toca, creo saberlo**

Sasuke: Pasa Naruto

Naruto: Teme, hola que es eso que nos han mandado a llamar

Sasuke: Hola Deidara

Deidara: Hola Uchiha y tu hermano mando a llamarnos a mi hermano y a mi

Sasuke: Esperen un momento

**Hago sonar la campana entra mi mayordomo y hago que llame a mi hermano, el entra como siempre vestido con ese traje negro, pareciera que siempre está de luto, pero que dirá de mi con traje azul marino, era inevitable los demás colores como el de Naruto en blanco lo odiábamos. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha soy el menor de los dos hijos del Duque Uchiha, mi hermano es el heredero de ese título Itachi Uchiha y yo al de mi madre Marques Uchiha, no me quejo, siempre supe eso, nací el 23 de Julio de 1834 aquí en Londres, hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, estudie política y filosofía y soy el encargado de uno de los bancos de mi padre en total el creo 2 banco uno para cada hijo, e de admitir que es un hombre justo, mi vida ha sido la de todo un aristócrata desde la educación hasta la social, mi mejor amigo el marques Naruto Namikaze, ambos somos amigos desde la infancia él estaba al cuidado de su primo Deidara, hijo de la hermana de su padre fallecido, sus padres murieron cuando teníamos 8 años, él vivía con él y siempre venía a jugar aquí, por ende Deidara convivio demasiado con mi hermano y ambos se hicieron grandes amigos, nos hicieron la vida imposible en la adolescencia, todo cambio cuando Naruto a sus 19 años se casó con su prometida de la infancia Hinata Hyuga ahora Hianata Namizake , una bella dama de piel pálida, ojos de color perla, y cabello negro como la noche, se casaron y ahora esperan a su segundo hijo, mi vida era perfecto pero ahora**

Itachi: Vaya han llegado por fin

Naruto: Bien que pasa?

Sasuke: Tu maldita boda y tus hijos

Deidara: Que, no entiendo?

Sasuke: Desde que Naruto se caso papa nos ha presionado para casarnos

Itachi: Yo le dije que me casaria con Konan pero se negó en absoluto

Sasuke: En mi caso a alejado a mi amante, Karin aceptaba serlo sin matrimonio

Naruto: Pero que tiene que ver mis hijos?

Deidara: Torpe, les han pedido que se casen y tengan descendencia

Itachi: Lo peor es que nos dijo que tiene dos candidatas

Naruto: Pero si tu dijiste que te casarías con Konan tienes 24 años, llevas bien el banco

Sasuke: El problema es que Konana no es de la realeza y papa quiere mantener el linaje real

Deidara: Y cuando les presentara a esas candidatas

Itachi: Dijo que en el baile de aniversario del banco

Sasuke: Aunque según escuche a mama, la candidata de papa para Itachi se niega a asistir a los bailes

Itachi: Y la de Sasuke no se encuentra en Londres

Naruto: Y es forzoso que sean ellas?

Sasuke: Según mi padre, si, de una lista que tenia cree que ellas son para nosotros

Deidara: Que lio, oye y Konan estará en el baile

Itachi: No mi padre prohibio su entrada

Naruto: Y Karin, ella ira?

Sasuke: Tampoco pero

Itachi: Al ser un baile, Deidara, conseguiremos con quienes divertirnos

Naruto: Ustedes dos, Fugaku los matara

Sasuke: Hmp, será que olvidaste cuando tu y yo nos divertíamos en los bailes?

Naruto: Shhh si Hinata lo averigua

Deidara: Estas frito primito

**Si esta es mi vida y este es mi problema, odio ser un Uchiha, odio esta estupides de títulos, odio a la maldita candidata. Ahora tomare una botella de wiski me embriagare con mi amigo y mi hermano y su mejor amigo y después escapare con Karin, todo hasta el maldito baile de aniversario del banco, este soy yo Sasuke Uchiha**


	2. Baile de Aniversario

**QUE TAL LECTORES, BIEN AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, ES UNA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES Y POR ENDE CON SUS OPINIONES SABRE SI VA POR BUEN CAMINO O DEBO AGREGAR O QUITAR ALGO, ASI QUE COMENTEN Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. **

**AMOR FORZADO**

**CAPITULO II**

**BAILE DE ANIVERSARIO **

-PROV SASUKE-

**Con todo lo que está pasando en mi vida no puedo dormir, el día empieza temprano en la mansión, aún es de noche cuando la vieja Charlot, se levanta, es una mañana algo cálida escucho como baja a la cocina, saca las cenizas de la estufa de hierro fundido y trae carbón del sótano, enciende el fuego en la cocina y pone a hervir agua. Aun no tengo deseos de levantarme, las doncellas trajinan sin parar en el piso de abajo. Rocían las alfombras con hojas de té húmedas para eliminar el polvo y barrerlas todo esto antes de que bajemos a desayunar todo debe estar limpio y reluciente. A las 7 en punto Ann, la doncella de mi madre despierta a su dueña con una taza de té y todas las medicinas que el médico le ha indicado a tomar. A la misma hora, el mayordomo de mi padre le lleva una copia periódico matutino, y un cuenco de agua caliente para que se afeite, lo mismo hace mi mayordomo y el de mi hermano, nunca ay falla, nos vestimos y alistamos a bajar al comedor, mi padre ofrece su brazo a mi madre para bajar y ella acepta, detrás y en silencio bajamos mi hermano y yo, en el pie de las escaleras ya esperan todos los sirvientes a mi padre, el cómo cada mañana toma la biblia y lee un pasaje oramos con la servidumbre y pasamos al comedor, todo está listo para que lo comamos café, té, tostadas, panes, manteca, mermelada, miel, pescado, tocino, fruta, huevos y pollo asado. **

Fugaku: Bien, esta noche es el baile

Itachi: Insistes con eso?

Sasuke: Déjalo, sabes que no podemos oponernos

Mikoto: De que hablan querido?

Fugaku: A querida veras, tengo dos damas que asistirán al baile de aniversario del banco pero no tienen pareja y ya que nuestros hijos son solteros, he pedido que las acompañen

Mikoto: Fugaku, sabes que ellos no quieren nada de eso, además me dijiste que una de ellas no estaba en Londres y la otra se niega asistir a los bailes

Itachi: Padre, puedes ver que madre esta de acuerdo

Sasuke: Creo que no deberíamos

Fugaku: Veras querida, nuestras invitadas son las hijas de tus amigas de juventud, una volvió hace dos semanas, y la otra bueno, persuadí a su padre de hacer que asista el me aseguro que estará ahí

Mikoto: Te refieres a la hija de Mebuki y Lilian?

Fugaku: Exactamente, recuerdo tu petición de hace años, verlas una vez más

Mikoto: Es verdad? Eso me da felicidad, quiero ver cómo han crecido esas dos damitas, han pasado ya 10 años

Sasuke: Tu las conoces madre?

Mikoto: Claro que si, fue hace ya 18 años que nos conocimos, ellas eran miembros del club de damas honorables de la reina, cuando yo entre las demás me alejaban por envidia al renombre de tu padre, ellas se me acercaron junto con la madre de Naruto y nos hicimos grandes amigas, Lilian ya tenía una hija de 4 años y Mebuki esperaba su primer hijo resulto ser una niña muy hermosa, luego de que sus hija naciera y la hija de Lilian comenzara a crecer nos separamos ya que Kushina y yo teníamos varones y ellas damas y nos teníamos que concentrar en la crianza de nuestros hijos, no supe más, solo que tanto Mebuki como Lilian murieron

Itachi: Vaya madre, pero en serio crees que deban asistir

Mikoto: Por favor acepten acompañarlas, quiero verles de nuevo

Sasuke: Si madre lo aremos

Itachi: Sasuke tu, por que

Sasuke: Hermanito mama nos lo ha pedido no papa

Itachi: Buen punto

Fugaku: Bien es hora de irnos, el trabajo no se ara solo

Mikoto: Los acompañare

**Son las 9 y somos acompañados al coche de caballos hasta los astilleros. Mama nos despide en el porche y vuelve a la casa. Llegamos al banco de mi padre el baja y una guardia lo espera, el coche avanza**

Itachi: Dime Sasuke porque aceptaste cuando mama lo pidió?

Sasuke: Mira no quiero hacer disgustar a mama, uno más y sabes lo que pasaría

Itachi: Si lo se, pero, no puede ser, no he visto a Konan en días

Sasuke: Resígnate, solo es este baile, veremos como quitarnos de enzima a esas damas, he pedido a Naruto que las investigue

Itachi: Confió en ti, bueno nos vemos en el baile

Sasuke: En el baile no llegues tarde

**Llego al banco, me recibe una caravana igual a la de mi hermano y mi padre, mi asistente me entrega el correo del día, entro y miro ahí está Karin, parece que no ha notado mi presencia, que es lo que veo, esta del brazo de un hombre mayor, tranquilo Sasuke solo es tu amante, no más, entro a mi despacho y ahí está el rubio escandaloso amigo mío .**

Naruto: Buenos días Sasuke

Sasuke: Buenos días, dime tienes mi información?

Naruto: Hinata sabe poco de tu candidata pero tengo mas de la de tu hermano

Sasuke: Dimelo

Naruto: El nombre de tu candidata es la vizcondesa Lady Haruno y dice que se fue hace un año a estudiar a Cambridge

Sasuke: -Levanta una ceja- Estudiar, eso no es digno de una dama

Naruto: Con las nuevas normas de la reina puede, y no es mal visto, es mmm conveniente para hombres de negocio como tu

Sasuke: Ya veo, así no tendremos damas como Karin que solo saben arte y moda

Naruto: Si, según Hinata, su hermana está en preparación para poder conocer un hombre de buena familia y ser mejor esposa, y entre esto es estudiar en una universidad

Sasuke: Una cosa más, ella es hija de una vieja amiga de mi madre, así que debo saber más

Naruto: Bien sus padres murieron, es protegida del marques Hatake

Sasuke: Bien y de la candidata de mi hermano?

Naruto: Bueno a tu hermano le va a dar un infarto, es la condesa Lady Price

Sasuke: Que? Ella, la mujer que piensa que puede comportarse como hombre, e incluso le permitieron manejar negocios, en que está pensando mi padre, mira que dos mujeres fuera del contexto social propio y se queja de Konan y Karin

Naruto: Según me dijo mi informante lo hizo de acuerdo a las normas de búsqueda de pareja pero aún no se mas de sus candidatas, a solo un por menor

Sasuke: Cual es?

Naruto: Bien pues, tu candidata es protegida ante la corte por la candidata para tu hermano

Sasuke: Que? No puede ser en que está pensando mi padre, bueno al menos sabes algo de ellas físicamente?

Naruto: No, lady Price en eso es solitaria en cierto modo y creo que es la primera vez que asiste a un baile en años, y de tu candidata Lady Haruno se dice que tiene unos ojos verdes como jade que conquisto a muchos, cuando vivía aquí

Sasuke: Mmm no importa, no aceptare lo que mi padre nos desea imponer

Naruto: Bueno te dejo amigo mío, tu padre me pidió hacerme cargo del salón en el banco principal

Sasuke: Ira tu esposa?

Naruto: Si, aun no se nota su embarazo y puede asistir al baile

Sasuke: Salúdala de mi parte

Naruto: Lo hare, con tu permiso

**Ese amigo mío, siempre fiel, ahora se mas de mi candidata y de la de mi hermano, si la mía es protegida de la mayor, mi padre debe estar perdiendo cordura, que haríamos con mujeres así, está loco, y ellas aún más.**

-SAKURA PROV-

**Son las 4 pm es hora de comenzar a prepararme para ese baile, mi nana me ha informado que tía Tsunade me ayudara a vestir para ese baile, odie los protocolos para la presentación ante la corte, no he podido ver a mi amiga Ino, espero verla esta noche, según me envió en un mensaje, me dijo que asistirá con su prometido**

Tsunade: Hola pequeña

Sakura: Tía Tsunade, que es esa caja?

Tsunade: Es un vestido especial para esta noche

Sakura: En serio, porque?, yo tengo vestidos

Tsunade: Mi niña, es tu primer baile en sociedad

Sakura: Gracias tía

Tsunade: Anda déjame ayudarte que Shizune no puede ir

Sakura: Y tu tía, no iras?

Tsunade: No mi pequeña, seria hermoso verte, pero Shizune se ha sentido un poco mal desde el parto y Hatake debe ir a ese baile, así que

Sakura: No te preocupes tía, con gusto acompañare a Hatake

Tsunade: Anda entonces a arreglarte

**Empieza el proceso, primero me meten a una tina con agua caliente llena de pétalos de rosa, tomo el baño, Tía Tsunade trae un aceite especial que me fue obsequiado en la corte el día de mi presentación, un obsequio que la reina da a las nuevas damas, un aceite olor a cereza, ese es el que me ha sido otorgado a mí, me quedo una hora completa hasta que el aceite se impregne en mí, salgo de la tina y con una bata envuelta en el mismo aceite me envuelven y me llevan a mi habitación ahí con una crema con el mismo aceite cubren mi cuerpo, después el peinado, mi cabello es lacio así que comienzan a peinarlo a modo que quede con caireles, me peinan con una coleta alta y la caída está hecha de caireles, ahora los molestos adornos en el, me ponen una serie de brillantes, luego el maquillaje, ya que mi piel es blanca, solo cubren el rubor natural de mis mejillas es mal visto que tengamos ese rubor, es solo para las prostitutas o de baja moral, un poco de delineado que enmarque mis ojos, un poco de color rosa leve en mis labios y la molestia de usar el vestido, primero el corset, luego las crinolinas, y ahora el armado que hace que el vestido sea ampón, como lo odio, ahora el vestido y estoy lista**

Tsunade: Shizune, que pasa hija

Shizune: Tía, están listas?

Tsunade: Iras mi pequeña Shizune?

Shizune: SI ya que es un baile de negocios

Tsunade: Estas hermosa

Sakura: Shizune, segura que te sientes bien?

Shizune: Si, además me siento más segura contigo, después de todo eres mi médico personal

Sakura: Jejeje creo que si

Shizune: Anda bajemos, es hora

**Veo a Shizune su peinado es un acairelado a su cabello corto, un vestido satinado color verde olivo con encajes color negro, y al centro de todo el vestido de la falda al pecho tela aun mas satinado en color rojo con detalles negros, mangas largas y en forma de campana, guantes verdes, mis guantes rayos, suerte nana los tiene, nos entregan nuestros abanicos y subimos al carruaje, Shizune y Hatake hablan sobre la gente que se encontrara ahí, llegamos al lugar del baile**

Sakura: Porque el carruaje se ha detenido?

Kakashi: Bien este es tu primer baile

Shizune: Veras, en estos bailes el carruaje se forma y las personas en el descienden poco a poco esto frente a la entrada principal, luego nos formaremos fuera del edificio ya que al entrar no anunciaran esto es importante

Sakura: Ya veo, es como en la presentación

Kakashi: Por cierto como te fue?

Sakura: Fue muy elegante, en el baile muchos jóvenes se me acercaron, pero Lía les golpeo con su abanico

Shizune: Eso es indicativo que ella te protege, y que no dejara que se te acerquen sin que le pidan permiso a ella primero, al menos en la corte

Sakura: Ya veo, no se por que no me explico eso

Kakashi: Es que eso es un protocolo que debería hacer tu madre, o Tsunade, en este caso ya que eres protegida mía y de Lía nos corresponde a nosotros

Sakura: Son demasiados protocolos

Shizune: Y los que te faltan por aprender

Sakura: Si que son muchos protocolos

**Escucho la música, estoy nerviosa, Lia me dijo que me comportara como una dama, que no siguiera su camino, que alguna día me contaría porque es así, pero ahora quisiera ser como ella o una dama tan correcta como Shizune y tia Tsunade, muero de nervios, pero no dejare que esto me venza, bien es hora de bajar**

**-**ITACHI PROV-

**La música suena a todo el esplendor como siempre muchas damas bellas ante mis ojos, mi hermano indiferente como siempre, yo amable, no puedo hacer otra cosa, Konan no la he visto en serio mi padre le negó el acceso, mi hermanito, nervioso es para morirme de la risa, la música se detiene ha llegado un invitado que papa esperaba, es el padre de mi candidata, pero que es lo que veo viene solo. Ire a ver que pasa, esto me agrado mucho**

Itachi: Padre que pasa

: Explico a tu padre que mi hija se negó a asistir, este hubiese sido su primer baile fuera de la corte

Fugaku: Tu hija se niega a asistir a estos eventos

Sr. Price: Si, pero si fuera por la reina, no se inmuta en ningún momento

Itachi: Es una pena, me hubiese encantado conocer a su hija

Sr. Price: No ay problema, después de todo tu padre dijo que son negocios

Sasuke: Itachi, que pasa, mama los está buscando

Mikoto: Aquí están, hijos, Sr. Price, Fugaku, vengan les tengo una sorpresa

Fugaku: Que pasa mujer, todo va bien?

Mikoto: Si, pero por favor síganme

**Mama, Sasuke y yo no te podemos negar nada, si tu fueras quien nos pidieras el matrimonio lo haríamos, pero es papa, tu siempre has respetado nuestros deseos, y por eso mi hermano y yo te aceptamos tus peticiones, y más así con ese hermoso vestido totalmente plateado con encaje negro, madre en ti no pasan los años, eres hermosa, queremos verte sonreír siempre, odio el momento desde que enfermaste, madre si tú la única mujer que nos puede gobernar a los hijos del suque Uchiha, nos detenemos al pie de la escalera de la recepción**

Anunciante: Damas y caballeros el marques Hatake y su esposa la marquesa Lady Hatake

Fugaku: Es bueno tenerlos aquí

Kakashi: El honor es mío Lord Uchiha

Mikoto: Lady Hatake se ve hermosa esta noche

Shizune: Gracias Lady Uchiha

Sasuke: Creo que mi dama tampoco asistió

Itachi: Eso es bueno para nosotros

Naruto: Hey, chicos

Hinata: Buenas noches

Sasuke: Lady Namikaze, se ve despampanante esta noche no en comparación a su esposo

Naruto: Que gracioso Sasuke

Hinata: Mira Naruto ahí está

Anunciante: Damas y caballeros la condesa Lady Price y la Vizcondesa Lady Haruno

Sasuke: Son ellas?

Itachi: Es en serio

Sr. Price: Mi hija pero como?

**Miro a mi hermano y vuelvo a levantar la mirada, ambos estamos estáticos, la dama para mi hermano una hermosa joven de piel blanca, ojos verde, cabello rosa, un vestido color lavanda ampon con encajes blancos, indicativo este es su primer baile, el corset ajustado y mangas acampanadas sus guantes color blanco y su abanico en el mismo color, vaya mi hermano si que se ha quedado sin palabra alguna, es de notar es bella, miro a mi dama una mujer de piel blanca como la dama de mi hermano, ojos café oscuro, cabello negro suelto y encairelado, un vestido color azul marino con detalles en plata, unas magas cortas guantes negros, que le dejan descubiertos los dedos, y un abanico negro y azul, en verdad me e quedado soprendido con ellas**

Mikoto: Son hermosas, bienvenidas

Lia: Sakura, ella es la duqesa Lady Uchiha

Sakura: Es un gusto Lady Uchiha

Fugaku: Es un honor que asistan

Sakura: El honor es mio

Lia: Padre, creiste que vendrías a hacer negocios sin mi presencia

Mikoto: Sin ti, pero si te enviamos la invitación

Sr. Price: Hija veras, esto es de hombres

Lia: Ese cuento ya lo se, pero sabes que tu no eres nada, el que te hayamos dado una oportunidad no es razón que vengas sin mi presencia

Itachi: Bien por que no pasamos a la recepción

Sasuke: Lady Haruno yo la acompañare

Sakura: Lia, Lia

Mikoto: Por favor acpeten que mis hijos las acompañen esta noche

Lia: Esta bien Sakura

Fugaku: El es mi hijo menos Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: Es un gusto joven Uchiha

Sasuke: El honor es mío Lady Haruno ahora permítame darle mi brazo para entra

Fugaku: Esto es mejor de lo que pensé

Itachi: En serio quieres que yo

Mikoto: Hijo por favor, Lady Price el es mi hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha

Lia: Joven Uchiha

Mikoto: Permita que le acompañe

Lia: Por usted Lady Uchiha aceptare

Itachi: Es un gusto lady Price

Lia: No se ilusione usted, ni su hermano con mi pupila

**Esta mujer me va a sacar de mis casillas, y si la de mi hermano es su pupila no, estamos perdidos aunque mi hermano no ha reparado en tomar el brazo de su pelirosa y acompañarla en la recpcion, rayos todos nos miran sorprendidos, si bien es por quienes son, tambien por su belleza**

-SAKURA PROV-

**Nos han tomado como compañeras, veo a Hatake y Shizune al frente mio caminar intento imitar a Shizune, sigo nerviosa, esperaba que Lia no me dejara bailar, el verla en la entrada y que hiciera su aparición conmigo me alivio, ahora estoy mas nerviosa, mira a una joven de cabellos negros, ojos perla, y un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes negros, todas las que ya han asistido a un baile los llevan en color negro, este es mi primer baile y son blancos, vaya suerte y con estos nervios, el chico a su lado la mira con mucho amor como Hatake a Shizune**

Sasuke: Gusta tomar algo

Sakura: Si, pero sin alcohol

Sasuke: Sera un jugo de fruta, veo que es su primer baile

Sakura: Si, si lo es

Naruto: Sasuke no nos presentaras?

Sasuke: Si , claro Lady Haruno el es el marques Namikaze y su esposa Lady Namikaze

Hinata: Es un gusto Lady Haruno

Sakura: El gusto es mio Lord Namikaze y Lady Namikaze

Naruto: Vaya para ser pupila de Lady Price usted es mas

Hinata: Naruto

Sakura: Ella es mi protectora, y me ha dicho que no me comporte como ella

Hinata: Es su primer baile

Sakura: Si, si lo es

Naruto: Bien pues creo que debemos abrir pista Sasuke nos esperan

Sasuke: Bien lady Haruno no hago esto por mi voluntad si no por solicitud de mi madre

Sakura: Pues, yo tampoco lo hago por voluntad

**Que hombre tan más arrogante, cree que quería venir, este lugar es deseperante, el hablarme así, lo odio, no estoy pensando en el joven pintor de la plaza, ese si es todo un caballero, me gustaría verlo de nuevo, pero ahora debo bailar**

Sakura: Lo hago por que mi protectora me lo ha pedido

Sasuke: Entonces es mejor que sea solo una pieza

Sakura: Si ya lo creo

Naruto: Bien los músicos empezaran

Lia: Sakura, solo una pieza no mas

Sakura: Si Lia, no quiero pasar mas tiempo con un caballero asi

Itachi: Mujeres

**Ambos nos toman y seguimos al joven rubio en la pista se encuentran los anfitriones el Sr. Y Sra. Uchiha, Hatake y Shizune, y la pareja del rubio y su esposa se acomodad y luego Lia y yo con los insoportables hermanos, comenzamos a bailar, todo mundo mira perplejo, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, si me equivoco, no vamos Sakura, que se vea la educación de tu madre, de tia Tsunade, Shizune, vamos después de esto podre ir a la plaza y ver a ese joven pintor, de el estoy enamorada, si es el, la música sigue sonando, el me mira sus ojos negros me asustan, mira a Lia y ella mira a su compañero con valor, eso are si eso, el frunce el seño no le ha gustado, es mejor, no me debio hablar asi, la pieza esta terminando, una reverencia y nos retiramos de la pista, tocan otra pieza y la demás gente comienza a bailar**

Sasuke: Fue un disgusto bailar con usted

Sakura: El disgusto fue mio

Itachi: Fue un gusto bailar

Lia: Solo para usted

**De pronto el padre de los jóvenes se nos hacerca con el viene el y Hatake, Shzune se a quedado a conversar con el joven rubio y su esposa con ellos Lady Mikoto**

Fugaku: Sasuke Itachi acompáñenos al despacho

Sasuke: Claro padre

Itachi: Esta bien

Hatake: Bien en un momento volvemos

Fugaku: La señorita Haruno y Price nos acamparan también

Lia: Algo está mal, mi presencia es normal

Sakura: Que pasa?

Lia: No lo se pero no te separes de mi

**Seguimos a todos y llegamos a un despacho ahí hay una mesa muy grande de caoba, sillas del mismo material con seda en los asientos en color vino, el señor Fugaku nos acomoda Sus hijos se sientan a su derecha a lado del el mayor luego nos sientan a nosotras quedamos enfrente de ellos yo e quedado frente al fastidioso de Sasuke, y al contrario de la cabecera de la mesa de mi lado sientan a Hatake y a su lado al Sr. Price, de que se trata tengo miedo, tenia nervios por este baile y ahora miedo, estúpido baile, lo odio.**


	3. Negocios Inesperados

**QUERIDOS LECTORES DISFRUTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR? ESEPRO QUE SI, BIEN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRO MAS, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

**AMOR FORZADO**

**NEGOCIOS INESPERADOS**

**Cuatro jóvenes se miran y miran a sus mayores sin saber qué es lo que está pasando, incluso el mayor peliplateado protector de la ojiverde esta impávido ante esta reunión, se puede escuchar el concierto para cuerdas de Vivaldi, de pronto silencio total la gran puerta se cierra, el hombre moreno jefe de la familia Uchiha se sienta y todos lo miran atentamente, en silencio**

Sasuke: Bien padre, esta es una reunión de negocios dinos de que se trata?

Fugaku: Hijo mío no seas impaciente

Kakashi: Lamento contradecirlo lord Uchiha pero el que mi protegida este aquí no me dice nada bueno

Itachi: Vamos padre que está pasando?

Fugaku: Bien, Sasuke, Itachi, les quiero presentar a sus prometidas

Sakura: Que?, como puede ser eso posible si es la primera vez que nos vemos

Sasuke: Padre, dijiste que solo eran candidatas no más

Itachi: Estoy de acuerdo en eso

Lia: Ya decía yo

Sakura: A que te refieres Lia?

Lia: El que él te haya llamado, mi padre este aquí, no era nada bueno, dime hombre vil que llamo padre que demonios hiciste esta vez?

Sr. Price: Hija, debes entender

Sasuke: Padre no nos casaremos

Itachi: Yo tengo novia y no pienso casarme con nadie que no sea ella

Sakura: Nadie me informo que tenía prometido, Kakashi tú lo sabias?

Kakashi: No, sinceramente estoy más sorprendido que ustedes

Fugaku: Calmados, que esto tiene una explicación, no señor Price?

Sasuke: Explícate padre, que parece ser que solo el señor Price y tu entienden esto

Fugaku: Bien pues esto fue un trato que hicimos hace 5 años que Sakumo Hatake, el señor Price y yo

Kakashi: Mi padre?

Lia: ¡Tu maldito bastardo que hiciste!

Fugaku: Ambos necesitaban dinero, y al no tener con que otorgarme garantía, me dijeron que ustedes bellas jovencitas serían las prometidas de mis hijos en caso de no pagar su deuda

Sakura: Como puede ser eso posible?, que derecho tienen sobre mi

Fugaku: Tranquila pequeña, eres aún más temperamental que tu protectora

Kakashi: En ese tiempo yo te tome como mi protegida, lo que quiere decir que eres como mi hija

Fugaku: Y por ende en ese tiempo Sakumo era el jefe de la familia, es así mi querida niña que tú eras su nieta

Kakashi: Pero como es que usted acepto?

Sakura: Eso es vil, y nefasto, no pueden hacer eso, nadie se debe casar así

Fugaku: Acepte porque de acuerdo a los protocolos ellas encajan con mis hijos, su carácter es diferente al de ellos, digamos que los equilibrarían

Itachi: Padre, eso es absurdo, cuando entenderás que eso es

Sasuke: Es incluso idiota pensar que estaremos con mujeres que salen del protocolo

Fugaku: ¡SILENCIO!

Lia: Me niego a aceptar eso, dígame a cuánto asciende la deuda?

Sr. Price: Lia silencio

Lia: Tu mejor calla padre, tu dejaste de ser autoridad en la familia hace años, así que si lord Uchiha hablara de negocios con alguien seré yo o mi hermano, no tu

Kakashi: Secundo la pregunta de lady Price, a cuanto haciende la deuda lord Uchiha?

Itachi: Padre, dinos cuanto es esa deuda?, porque tal parece que tendrás que aceptar que me casare con mi novia

Sasuke: Y que yo quedare libre padre, y tendrás que resignarte

Fugaku: Hijos, no me hagan reír, en fin, tome Lady Price véalo por usted misma

Lia: Necesito un lápiz, y un vaso de wiski

Itachi: En seguida mi lady

Sakura: Puedo ayudar en algo?

Kakashi: Si lee detenidamente este contrato mientras yo leo estos otros

Itachi: Lady Price necesitan ayuda?

Sasuke: Somos los dueños de dos de los bancos

Kakashi: No es necesario, creo que, en definitiva están comprometidos

Sakura: Esto no me puede pasar no no

Lia: Como diablos, estos intereses son 10 veces la deuda original

Fugaku: Entonces se dan cuenta se comprometen o

Kakashi: Perdemos todo el patrimonio de las tres casas

Sakura: No puede ser, pero, no ay algo que podamos hacer, debe haber algo, ninguno de los involucrados estamos de acuerdo

Lia: No importa, renueve el préstamo a mi nombre y acordemos

Fugaku: No, es imposible

Sakura: Por que es imposible, creo que puedo firmar el contrato

Fugaku: Por que solo los hombres pueden firmar

Sakura: Yo soy la única superviviente de mi familia

Fugaku: Pero no casada señorita, solo una mujer casada puede hablar

Lia: Yo tengo autoridad

Fugaku: Bien, si usted hace eso me tendrá que su padre tendrá que entregar a su sobrina mayor, no me importa esperar dos años mas

Sakura: Como, si es una niña apenas tiene 13 años, no es no es correcto

Lia: Maldito seas padre

Itachi: Padre no puedes hacer eso no con una niña

Sasuke: Haz sobrepasado los limites

Kakashi: Sakura, creo que debo hablar esto con Shizune y

Sakura: No, no, yo, yo no quiero que le digas nada, yo acpeto el matrimonio

Sasuke: Que, no, no puede aceptar, sabe lo que involucra lady Haruno, estamos dejar ganar a mi padre

Sakura: No puedo dejar que Hatake y Shizune pierdan todo por darme felicidad

Fugaku: Bien, al parecer lady Haruno si sabe lo que acarrearía si no se casa

Sakura: Pero tengo una condición, _-Piensa en lo que te dijo Ino, ay otros tipos de amor- _

Fugaku: Cual es?

Sakura: Quiero terminar y ejercer mis estudios en medicina

Fugaku: Eso será posible pero tendrá que ser aquí en Londres y usted lady Price, me entregara a su sobrina o a usted

Lia: Yo, también acepto

Itachi: No, no, no acepten no

Lia: Pero antes que anuncie el compromiso tengo una propuesta

Fugaku: Escucho

Lia: El trago del negocio

Sasuke: Que es eso?

Fugaku: Al que desea negociar una semana para aplazar el pago de un negocio, debe beber un trago del vino más fuerte que tengamos

Sakura: Como puede tomar una mujer eso, ni siquiera su hijo sabe de eso

Fugaku: Es porque para beberlo se debe tener mucho valor

Itachi: Apenas y sobrevivirá un trago

Fugaku: Veamos de que está hecha esta señorita

**Fugaku suena su campana, su mayordomo entra, y el pide lo necesario para los tragos, mientras tanto Sakura abre lentamente su abanico y se acerca al oído de Lia**

Sakura: Estas loca, te puedes morir, no lo hagas

Lia: Cuenta conmigo, buscare tiempo para protegerte un mes mínimo

Sakura: Para protegerme?

Kakashi: Sakura, veré como puedo sacarnos de esto y protegerte

Sakura: Protegerme _–Pensamiento (Todos me quieren proteger, me ven como una niña ya no lo soy)-_

Fugaku: Bien aquí está todo listo empecemos

**La joven de cabellos negros, tomo el primer trago y lo bebió, el segundo, el tercero, pero al ver el cuarto vaso la joven ya no podía mas**

Sakura: _-Pensamiento (Solo son 3 semanas falta un trago mas)-_ Ese lo tomo yo

Kakashi: Sakura no

Sakura: Que este último cuente como el cuarto

Fugaku: Bien quiero ver eso

**La ojiverde, bebió, al inicio su cuerpo lo rechazo, pero su ímpetu por libertad era mayor, todos la miraban impresionados, no esperaban que acabara el trago pero de pronto**

Sakura: Listo, -jadeante- eso es una semana mas

Fugaku: Le aplaudo señorita, era de esperar que lady Price resistiera más de un trago, dado que lo ha manejado en nombre de la reina muchas veces, pero usted me impresiona, según se esté seria el primer trago de su vida

Sasuke: Padre, entonces les das esas 4 semanas?

Fugaku: Claro, y supongo que ustedes dos quieren buscar como ayudar a evitar ese compromiso o me equivoco?

Sasuke: Claro que lo aremos padre

Lia: Entonces, quedara el trato asi, si en 4 semanas no encontramos la forma de anular ese contrato

Itachi: Con gusto padre yo sere el primero en anunciar mi compromiso con Lady Price

Fugaku: No esperaba menos de los mayores que dicen ustedes Lady Haruno, hijo

Sakura: Yo, yo odio al insoportable de su hijo

Sasuke: Y tu eres una molestia

Sakura: Al menos no soy arrogante y altanera como tu

Sasuke: Tu estas hebria y solo fue un trago

Sakura: Eres un

Fugaku: Basta, aun parecen niños, bien entonces Sasuke

Sasuke: Esta bien padre, si en un mes no encontramos solución, anunciare mi matrimonio

Sakura: Pero yo quiero estudiar

Kakashi: Sakura creo que deberíamos ir a casa

Sakura: No, no quiero que Shizune se preocupe

Sasuke: Lord Hatake yo la llevare a su casa, no es conveniente que la vean asi

Sakura: Tu maldito arrogante no te me acerques

Sasuke: Molestia cállate, estas mal

Sakura: Nooo

Lia: La llevare yo

Itachi: Segura usted esta bien?

Lia: He estado ebria mas veces por este asunto del trago del negocio, que lo que usted ha visto una mujer bailar

Itachi: Que testarudas

Sr. Price: Hija yo las conduciré

Sakura: No creo que lo dejeee, jejejejejeje

**Lia se pone de pie y se acerca al asiento de su padre, todos la miran, de pronto un fuerte glpe suena dejando al hombre en el piso**

Fugaku: Por favor lady Price contrólese

Itachi: Ese puñetazo me dolió solo de verlo

Sasuke: Lo que te espera hermanito

Sakura: Jajajaja se lo dije, se lo dijo

Sasuke: MALDITA MOLESTIA CALLATE

Sakura: A MI NO ME CALLAS

Sasuke: ERES MOLESTA

Sakura: No me grites, malo

Fugaku: Basta, tengo una condición para respetar este acuerdo de trago

Itachi: Ahora que más, quieres padre

Fugaku: Deberán salir como si las cortejaran, dado que no quiero rumores en la corte ni nada

Sasuke: Padre que estás diciendo

Fugaku: Se hace así o no acepto acuerdos

**Los reunidos en aquel despacho salieron al salón de baile, Sasuke llevaba del brazo a Sakura y Lia del de Itachi**

Kakashi: No quieres que le diga Shizune

Sakura: Nooo

Kakashi: Te quedaras en casa de lady Price

Sakura: Lo se, no dejare que Shizune ni tía Tsunade me vean asi

Sasuke: No se preocupe lord Hatake, las acompañaremos a su carruaje

Kakashi: Se los agradezco

**Los dos hermanos Uchiha las acompañaron ante la mirada atónita de muchos, ambas damas sacaron sus pañuelos y se los entregaron**

Itachi: Mis ladys, las podemos visitar mañana?

Sakura: Depende de lo que diga

Lia: Los esperamos para el almuerzo en el restaurante frente al parque

Sakura: Si llegan tarde los mato

Sasuke: Si si, molestia descansen

Sakura: Te odio

Sasuke: Y yo a ti

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA. =)**


	4. Cortejos Falsos E Historias Que Unen

**QUE TAL MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, BIEN AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS =)**

**CAPITULO IV**

**CORTEJOS FALSOS E HISTORIAS QUE UNEN **

_La mañana se asomaba, una joven de cabellos rosados dormía, de pronto se escucha como la puerta de su habitación se abre, las cortinas se corren y de pronto los rayos del sol entrando en su habitación y a su molestia justo en su cara_

Don: Buenos días lady Sakura, es hora de despertar

Sak: MMM no, me duele mi cabeza

Don: La señora dijo que podía pasar, envió un remedio para usted, luego la tengo que alistar para su salida

Sak: Esta bien esta –_Sakura se tapa la boca y su doncella acerca un balde- _

Don: Es normal, ande saque ese veneno de su cuerpo

Sak: Lo siento

Don: No se preocupe, cuando Lady Lia inicio en esto, le iba peor

Sak: Ya veo, bien, entonces a apresurarnos

Don: Si mi lady

_La doncella se apresura y saca el vestuario que usara Sakura, mientras tanto en el parque principal de Londres dos jóvenes de cabello negro caminan_

Sas: Como pudimos aceptar las condiciones de papa?

Ita: Lo se, pero si no las ayudamos papa nos casara con ellas

Sas: Por que no opusiste resistencia?, eso de, si padre anunciare mi compromiso

Ita: Solo imagina esto, si nos pones más en su contra se negaría a dar el plazo

Sas: Movimiento inteligente

Ita: Tienes mucho que aprender a un hermanito

Sas: Pero mi prometida es una molestia

Ita: Son más parecidos de lo que imaginas

Sas: Es una niña caprichosa, además intenta ser como un hombre, estudiar medicina

Ita: Es interesante, con nuestra posición, esa chica es mejor que Karin no crees?

Sas: Y que dices de tu, si no encontramos solución

Ita: La encontraremos, Lia no desea el matrimonio

Sas: Lia? Por qué hablas con su nombre de pila

Ita: Ella se ganó mi respeto esa noche, nunca he visto a otra mujer que no sea mama, enfrentarse así a papa

Sas: Sakura también

Ita: Sakura? Veo que te comienza a agradar

Sas: Es una niña interesante en cierto modo, además nadie se había atrevido a retarme e insultarme con palabras como lo hizo

Ita: Es por eso que te menciono que ustedes dos se parecen mas

Sas: Bien llegamos al bendito restaurante

Ita: Mmm típico de una mujer llegar tarde

Sas: No lo creo mira creo que ese es el carruaje de lady Price

Ita: Bien mejor acerquémonos o nos veremos descorteces

_Los dos jóvenes se acercan al carruaje y el menor abre la portezuela, bajando primero la mayor con un vestido azul marino de tela aterciopelada en manga larga, y la falda en un azul marino más claro, y guantes negros y un abanico negro, así como un sombrero azul marino y una sombrilla negra, el mayor le dio la mano para bajar y esta correspondió, luego el menor se acercó y ofreció su mano, un guante blanco que no cubría los dedos le correspondió, lentamente bajo una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes con un hermoso vestido color melón estilo germano, con encajes negros y el pecho y la pequeñas mangas en una delicada tela blanca, un abanico blanco sombrero blanco y sombrilla del mismo color, con el cabello sujeto por una coleta y una diadema en tranza alrededor_

Sas: Molestia, te ves bien a pesar de lo de ayer

Sak: Uchiha, eres odioso

Sas: También me alegra verte

Sak: Mi cabeza

Sas: Jajajaja tienes secuelas de ese trago

Sak: No me molestes, anda que tu hermano y Lia nos esperan

Sas: Aguafiestas

Sak: Odioso

_Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a almorzar, mientras tres de ellos almorzaban lo normal una joven de cabellos rosas solo comía un poco de pan tostado y te_

Sas: En serio estas bien molestia?

Sak: Si y no soy molestia mi nombre es Sakura

Sas: Esta bien molestia Sakura

Sak: Hay Uchiha no tienes remedio

Sas: Dime Sasuke, estaremos en esto un mes así que

Ita: Bien cuál es el plan?

Lia: No ay plan

Sak: Que? No puedes decir esto ahora

Lia: Lo siento pero los cuatro sabemos que tu padre nos tiene acorralados

Sas: Entonces que aremos?

Ita: Lo primero es buscar porque papa insiste en casarnos

Sas: Para eso llame a Naruto

Sas: Lord Namikaze?

Ita: Si y su esposa Hinata

Nar: Chicos como están?

Hin: Buenos días

Sak: Buenos días lady Namikaze

Hin: Dime Hinata, no me gustan mucho las formalidades

Sak: Bien Hinata jejeje

Sas: Bien entonces Naruto que sabes?

Nar: Nada, en serio esta vez nadie sabe porque tu padre tomo esta decisión

Lia: De ser así tendremos que seguir con esta farsa

Ita: Esto no me gusta mucho

Sas: Por ahora creo que deberíamos ir a pasear al parque y después tomar el te

Sak: El parque? Si por favor

Sas: Vaya con que te gusta el parque. Aun eres una niña

Sak: No soy una niña

Sas: Entonces por qué tanto entusiasmo de ir al parque?

Sak: No te importa

Ita: Bien mejor vayamos, aunque me incomoda esto

Lia: Crees que a nosotros no?

Sak: Anden vamos por favor es domingo

Ita: A como negarle a la prometida de mi hermanito ese gusto

Sas: Pues a tu prometida no le agrada la idea

Lia: Mas respeto mocoso

Nar: Jajajajaja así sí parecen prometidos

Hin: Hacen lindas parejas

Sak: Que no nunca

_Las tres parejas salieron del pequeño restaurante, dado el día la gente concurría el lugar, eran observados y rumoreados por los paseantes del parque_

Sas: Como detesto esto

Ita: Es incomodo

Sak: Yo quiero ir a la plaza principal

Lia: Anda ve con Sasuke, yo prefiero ir a las arboledas el calor es menor ahí

Ita: Yo le acompaño, ve con Sakura hermanito

Sas: Tks, que remedio anda Naruto ven con nosotros

Nar: Esta bien así le compro un helado a Hinata

Sak: Tienes antojos?

Hin: No siempre pero esta tarde me a apetecido jejeje

Sak: Que lindo, espero ver a su bebe pronto

Nar: Puedes venir a visitarnos tenemos un niño de dos años

Sak: En serio?, Hinata pensé que este era tu primer bebe

Hin: Gracias jejejeje

_El moreno tomo a la pelirosa y caminaron a la plaza central, a lado de ellos caminaban Naruto y Hinata, mientras caminaban la pelirosa miro al hombre con el que había deseado encontrarse, un joven dibujante de piel blanca como una nube, ojos negros como la noche así como su cabello, el joven la ve y le obsequia una sonrisa lo cual la hace sonrojar _

Sas: Mmmm quieres un dibujo o que?

Sak: Que te importa

Nar: Yo quiero un dibujo de Hinata

Sas: Pues creo que deberíamos ir no Sa-ku-ra?

Nar: Anden vamos

Sak: No no no

Hin: Vamos Sakura un dibujo de ti y Sasuke juntos

Sak: Que no

Sas: Anda, después de todo eres mi prometida

_Sasuke toma a Sakura y la lleva a donde el joven dibujante se encuentra_

; En que puedo ayudarlos?

Sas: Quiero un dibujo de mi futura novia conmigo

: Claro, por favor que la dama tome asiento en la silla

Sas: Ven linda

Sak: Tu futura novia?

Sas: Pues creo que sin encontrar una solución lo eres

Sak: Odioso

Sas: Molesta

: Ahora usted pose su mano en el hombre de la dama, y usted señorita tome la mano del caballero

Sak: Que no no

Sas: Anda o esto tardara mas

Nar: Hay que bonita pareja

Sas: Cállate o me las pagas Naruto

Hin: Pero es que se ven muy bien juntos

_El dibujante comenzó a hacer su boceto, mientras esto pasaba la pelirosa se negaba a sonreír, pero de pronto diviso detrás del dibujante a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, lo cual la hizo sonreír _

: Bien esta terminado

Sas: Puedo verlo?

Sak: Ino que haces aquí?, esperaba verte en el baile

Ino: Estuve ahí pero tu no estabas

Sak: Y que haces aquí?

Ino: Jejeje es que vine a ver a mi prometido

Sak: A si? Donde

Ino: Sakura este joven dibujante es mi prometido su nombre es Sai

_Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba algo en su corazón se rompió y sintió como se mareaba, el joven que le había gustado desde su regreso a Londres era el prometido de su mejor amiga_

Ino: Sakura estas bien?

Sai: Esta bien señorita?

Sak: Yo si si

Sas: Buenas tardes señorita, Sakura estas bien?

Ino: Y usted es?

Sas: Sasuke Uchiha y pretendo que Sakura sea mi novia

Ino: Sakura no sabía eso

Sak: Es que, apenas salimos hoy

Sas: Ven te llevare por limonada, parece que el calor te afecta

Ino: Con cuidado Sakura

Sai: Fue un gusto conocerla

Sak: El gusto fue mío

Nar: Nosotros los alcanzamos en cuanto acaben nuestro dibujo

Sas: Hmp, ya que, los esperamos en la bancas de descanso

Hin: Segura estas bien Sakura?

Sak: Si, bien vamos quieres Sasuke

_Sasuke llevaba esta vez de la cintura a Sakura la dejo en una banca de descanso y se aparta con el pretexto de buscar limonada, mientras que Sakura se encuentra sola comienza a sacar lágrimas de sus ojos_

Sak: -Pensamiento- Me enamore a primera vista y desee mucho verlo de nuevo, quería cruzar palabras con el pero no así, no enterándome que es el prometido de Ino, que hice mal

Sas: Toma mi pañuelo, las lágrimas no se te ven bien

Sak: Tu, pero

Sas: Lo note desde que deseaste que fuéramos a la plaza, estaba feliz, pero cuando tu amiga aprecio y te dijo que era su prometido tu sonrisa se fue, y te ves fea sin tu sonrisa

Sak: Como te diste cuenta?

Sas: Porque no eres la única que se ha enamorado y no ha sido correspondida

Sak: Tú te enamoraste?

Sas: Si, fue de mi prima Naori, ella vino a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, yo tenía 13 años y ella 15 yo esperaba cumplir los 15 y pedir su mano, pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella anuncio su compromiso con un barón de Francia, desde ese entonces decidí no enamorarme de nadie

Sak: Y porque me cuentas eso?

Sas: No se, tal vez por que escuche como tu corazón se rompió como el mío hace tiempo

Sak: Sabes no eres tan odioso como pensé

Sas: Pero tu si eres molesta y más cuando lloras, me agradas más cuando sonríes o me disputas algo

Sak: Gracias Sasuke

Sas: De nada Sakura

Sak: Me pregunto si tu hermano y Lia se estarán llevando bien

Sas: Shhh, mira es la mujer con la que mi hermano quiere casarse

Sak: Eeee la señorita Konan?

Sas: La conoces?

Sak: Claro, es la prometida del señor Nagato

Sas: Que? No puede ser, ella esta con mi hermano

Sak: No, no puede ser

Sas: Tu como sabes eso?

Sak: Porque los negocios que mis padres me heredaron son viñedos, y aunque Kakashi los maneja, yo he ido algunas veces y en una de las cenas el señor Nagato quien es dueño de varias tiendas de vinos, presento a Konan y dijo que en cuanto consiguieran un título se casarían

Sas: Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero debemos hacer algo

Sak: Se lo deberíamos decirle esto a tu hermano

Sas: No el no escucharía, pensaría que estamos de lado de papa

Sak: Mmm tengo una idea

Sas: Que estas pensando?

Sak: Tu déjame esto a mi

_Los dos jóvenes se encontraron con la pareja del rubio y la dama de ojos aperlados_

Nar: Que han hecho?

Sas: Naruto que pasa?

Hin: Mi primo me envió un mensaje con el motivo por el cual los comprometieron a ti y a tu hermano

Sak: Quee?

Nar: Que aremos Sasuke?

Sas: Bien parece que Sakura tiene un plan para derribar una mentira, ahora tú y yo analizaremos ese mensaje

Nar: Es que no es escrito el mensaje

Sas: Que entonces?

Hin: El nos dijo que lo dirá con los seis reunidos

Sas: No le mencionen nada a Itachi, primero lo primero

Nar: Entendido

Ita: Que pasa aquí´?

Sak: Nada

Lia: Segura?, te conozco

Sak: Es que bueno Sasuke y yo

Nar: Se dibujaron juntos miren

Hin: Verdad que hacen bonita pareja?

Ita: Si lo creo, y parece que se están llevando muy bien

Lia: Mas te vale Sasuke que no hagas llorar a Sakura

Sas: Tks, mujeres son tan molestas

_Los chicos se fueron mientras que Sakura fue llevada a casa de Kakashi y Lia a la suya los hermanos volvieron a sus actividades sin hacer mención a ese día así pasando tres días exactos cuando los tres varones Uchiha volvían su hogar y una mujer que adoraban de manera conjunta los recibía_

Mik: Hijos mios que bueno que han vuelto, esposo mío como le ha ido hoy

Fug: Lo de siempre querida, vaya que hermoso es el marco que escogiste para el dibujo de Sasuke y Sakura

Sasuke: Madre, donde encontraste eso

Mik: Es que entre a tu habitación a dejar algunas camisas nuevas que compre, y lo encontré en tu escritorio me encanto

Ita: Son una linda pareja verdad

Sas: Debiste hacer un dibujo tuyo y de Lia

Ita: No molestes, sabes que solo tengo ojos para Konan

Fugaku: Hm es mejor que la olvides hijo

Ita: Padre

Mik: Miren hijos Sakura les envió una invitación

Sas: Invitación?

Fug: Es a los viñedos de sus difuntos padres

Ita: Y es debido a que?

Mik: Aquí dice que es un paseo en los viñedos en honor a la presentación de un nuevo producto

Ita: Y por qué iremos nosotros

Sas: Yo le pedi que cuando tuviera una presentación nos dijera, es bueno ver nuevos negocios para la familia

Ita: Vaya, asi te pareces a papa

Sas: Callate-Pensamiento (Con que este es tu plan Sakura, eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, bien me comienzas a agradar mas)-


	5. Lluvia en el cielo y en el alma

**QUE TAL MIS AMADOS LECTORES, UNA VEZ MAS LAMENTO LA TARDANZA AL PUBLICAR, PERO SOLO PODRE ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ CADA SEMANA, ESPERO COMPRENDAN, BIEN AQUÍ UN CAPITULO MAS, LEAN, IMAGINIEN Y COMENTEN, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**CAPITULO V**

**LLUVIA EN EL CIELO Y EL ALMA**

_Los días para la presentación del vino que tendría la compañía de Sakura, dos jóvenes hermanos hiban acompañados de sus padres, y un chico rubio y su esposa ojiperla, mientras que el rubio platicaba amenamente en el carruaje con el patriarca de los Uchiha, Mikoto jugaba con el hijo de este y de la embarazada la cual jugaba a la par con ellos._

Ita: Mmm como que mama esta muy feliz

Sas: Hace mucho que no salíamos, asi que por eso le pedi a Sakura esto

Ita: Sabes, parece ser que si no encontramos solución a esto tu y ella al menos llevaran una relación agradable

Sas: He pensado en eso, y sabes creo que lo aria por mama

Ita: Si te casarías?

Sas: Solo mirala, si asi esta con el hijo de Naruto que crees que pase si fuera un hijo de nosotros

Ita: Pero, no sentirías amor por esa chica

Sas: Tal vez no es amor por ella, si no por mama, te la imaginas como abuela y suegra?

Ita: Me gustaría, pero quisiera que fuera con Konnan

Sas: Sabes, el destino nos puede dar vueltas

Ita: A que te refieres

Nar: Miren ya llegamos

Hin: Mira Minato esos son viñedos

Mik: Parece que le gustan

Fug: Vaya Hatake ha mantenido muy bien los negocios de esta niña

Ita: Y por que no vive aquí esa niña?, es un lugar esplendido

Mik: Es que antes de entrar a los viñedos estaba la mansión de los Haruno

Fug: Pero se quemo y en ese incendio murieron los padres de esa niña

Sas: Murieron? No sabia eso pensé que

Mik: Fue algo de lo que todos decidimos guardar silencio

Sas: Sakura que tantas cosas guardas?

Ita: Tranquilo

Sas: No molestes

Nar: Parece que te estas enamorando

Sas: Tu también?

Hin: Son bonita pareja

Sas: No Hinata tu no

Fug: Ya niños, miren ya estamos frente a la mansión

_Todos bajaron y fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, una vez ahí Sakura los recibió junto a Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade_

Sak: Que bueno que pudieron asistir

Fug: Es un honor lady Haruno, lady Kato, lady Hatake, lord Hatake

Tsu: Vamos Fugaku deja las formalidades nos conocemos hace años

Sak: Se conocen?

Fug: Naturalmente mi niña

Mik: Tsunade años sin vernos

Tsu: Dime que tal tu salud?

Mik: Ha mejorado, y con la invitación de tu ahijada a esta bella naturaleza

Tsu: Claro, espero verte más seguido

Nar: Viejo que haces aquí?

Jir: Naruto, que tal y donde esta mi querido nieto y mi nuera

Hin: Jiraiya tiempo sin vernos

Jir: Tu Hinata tan bella como siempre y ahora con mi segundo nieto

Sak: Conocen a Jiraiya?

Sas: Es normal el es el padrino de Naruto y el padre de su primo Deidara

Ita: Oye y Lia?

Sak: Esta cabalgando, ella llego a primera hora

Sas: Que raro que preguntes por ella

Ita: No, es que yo, bueno veras

Jir: Chicos, para esta presentación he preparado un recorrido de caballos, en una búsqueda por ese vino en parejas

Ita: Te haces cargo de la publicidad

Jir: Naturalmente soy socio de este viñedo

Nar: Viejo tu siempre me sorprendes

Shiz: Lady Namikaze, lady Uchiha nosotras esperaremos en el salón de te

Mik: Y tu Tsunade?

Sak: Ella ira con Jiraiya

Tsu: Me obligaste

Sas: Somos todos?

Kak: No los demás ya han salido solo faltamos nosotros

Sak: Síganme para que se cambien

_Los jóvenes salieron de la casa con sus trajes para montar, asi llegaron a las caballerisas en una de las áreas de practica se encontraba Lia_

Sas: Y ella por que usa traje de hombre?

Sak: Siempre lo ha usado eso creo

Ita: Por que el blazer es azul?

Jir: por que es el color oficial de la casa Price

Fug: Que hermoso caballo, me doy cuenta que es caro

Kak: Si es una yegua Andaluz Marrón

Sak: La mia es de la misma raza solo que es blanca jeje

Sas: Entonces todos los caballos aquí son Andaluz?

Sak: No solo esas dos yeguas, los que ustedes montaran son árabes

Fug: Que excelente selección tienen

Kak: Estos eran del patrimonio de Shizune

Nar: Ella también tiene un Andaluz?

Jir: Si pero acaba de tener cria es de color negro igual que la cria

Nar: Haaa lo pondrán en venta

Sas: Anda vamos a la búsqueda, luego haces negocios

Sak: Bien tia Tsunade ira con tio Jiraiya

Tsu: Si no tengo alternativa

Jir: Anda será divertido

Sak: Luego Kakashi y lord Uchiha

Kak: Demosles ventaja Fugaku

Fug: Si aun son niños

Sak: Hm, Itachi iras con Lia

Ita: Me lo imagine

Sas: Y yo con Naruto

Jir: No el ira con mi hijo

Nar: Deidara

Dei: Primo, dime donde esta tu belleza de esposa

Nar: En la sala de te

Sak: Sasuke tu iras conmigo

Sas: Tks, que remedio

Ita: Hey Lia anda tu vienes conmigo

Lia: Haaa que no sabes que no debes interrumpir una practica de equitación

Sak: Anden apresúrense que los demás nos llevan ventaja

Ita: No me alcanzas Lia

Lia: Ya veras

_Todos parten mientras tanto se dividen por todos los viñedos, mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura se quedan solos en una colina_

Sas: Bien cual es el plan?

Sak: Ella esta con Lord Nagato les di la misma ruta que a Itachi y Lia

Sas: Que pretendes?

Sak: Ella no oculta su afecto a lord Nagato, además presume de su boda, estuvo asi toda la mañana

Sas: Odio esto, pero si no lo hacemos que se de cuenta

Sak: Tranquilo Sasuke

Sas: Oye Sakura

Sak: Que pasa?

Sas: Quiero que nos casemos

Sak: QUE?

Sas: Mira Sakura sabemos de antemano que el contrato no tiene solución

Sak: Mira Sasuke, no pienso casarme punto

Sas: Vamos Sakura, no te amo y lo sabes, ni tu me amas, pero una tu necesitas que tus bienes crezcan o se mantengan como lo a hecho Hatake, pero sin un marido los perderas

Sak: Y dime por que interés de casarte de pronto?

Sas: Mira Sakura, mi madre esta enferma y desea que mi hermano y yo nos casemos, y quiere nietos asi que por ella me casare

Sak: Pues yo no, asi que si me permites prefiero regresar a la mansión

Sas: Sakura espera

_Mientras esto pasaba el mayor de los Uchiha cabalgaba junto con una pelinegra_

Ita: Bien donde encontramos ese vino?

Lia: Mmm creo que detrás de ese plantío de uvas

Ita: Crees o lo sabes?

Lia: Deja de molestar

Ita: Anda que lloverá pronto y debemos caminar

_Ambos jóvenes se acercan y comienzan a buscar entre los viñedos, de pronto escuchan risas_

Ita: Que es eso

Lia: Shh, jeje, podemos interrumpir algo

Ita: Espera conozco esa risa

Lia: Estas loco, anda mejor vamos por aca

Ita: No, espera, Konan?

Lia: Konan, quien es ella?

Ita: Shhh

_Itachi se acerca un poco mas para poder ver a quienes reían, ahí estaba una mujer muy atractiva que tenía un cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar, se abrazaba y besaba de un un hombre alto y de piel blanquecina, su cabello era liso y rojo _

Kon: Entonces querido la boda la anunciaremos hoy?

Nag: Querida sabes que lo aremos en cuanto hagas que ese mocoso te compre un titulo

Kon: Ushh es que es tan terco que prefiere renunciar a su titulo

Nag: Lo propusiste la compra?

Kon: No, lo are en una semana, lo cite con mas tierno amor

Nag: Jajaja ese estúpido de Itachi siempre tan ingenuo

Kon: Amar a un niño asi por dios

Nag: Cuantos años le dijiste que tienes?

Kon: 19 y lo cree, si supiera que cumpliré los 25

Nag: Solo un poco más mi amor, haz que compre el titulo

_Itachi se alejó lentamente y camino hacia los caballos, tras el iba Lia_

Lia: Hey, tranquilo

Ita: Se entendió que era yo verdad?

Lia: Oye, al menos sabes la verdad

Ita: Tu que sabes de esto que siento

Lia: Te entiendo y mejor que nadie

Ita: Que puede saber una estúpida como tú, que jamás has sabido que es el amor, anda dime, que puedes saber si ni siquiera eres una mujer que se comporte como para ser elegida en matrimonio, tu padre te tuvo que arreglar esto con mi padre, por que ningún hombre sobre la tierra amaría a una mujer de tu tipo

_La joven no dijo una sola palabra, subió a su caballo y se alejo todo galope, el moreno también subió a su caballo y regreso a la mansión ahí se encontraban ya los demás con quienes había iniciado su llegada_

Sas: Itachi que te pasa?

Ita: Nada déjenme en paz

Sak: Oye y Lia?

Ita: No sé dónde este esa idiota

Sas: Que te hizo?

Ita: Cree que entiende como me siento ahora

Fug: Déjame adivinar ya te enteraste?

Ita: A que te refieres padre?

Fug: A que tu amada Konan es un fraude

Tsu: Que, tu novia era Konan?

Ita: Tu, tu lo sabias padre?

Jir: Saber que?

Ita: Que esta con otro hombre?

Sak: Itachi

Kak: No sabíamos que era ella a quien amabas, yo mismo te lo hubiese dicho, ella no solo esta con otro hombre se casara pronto

Ita: Y por que nunca me lo dijiste padre?

Fug: Me hubieras creído?

Ita: Padre

Fug: Por eso hice efectivo ese contrato

Sas: Itachi, no le hubiésemos creído a papa nunca, ni siquiera yo

Dei: Cálmate amigo, esa rabia que tres contigo no será buena

Nar: No creo que sea bueno que tu madre te vea así

Tsu: Anden vamos a cambiarnos

_Todos se cambiaron y entraron a una sala con una chimenea y sillones de piel, los sirvientes les entregaron copas con el vino que se presentaba, todos tomaron una y se acomodaron en los sillones_

Sak: Itachi, se que estas en un momento de dolor, pero te tengo que preguntar algo

Ita: Que, que es lo que pasa Sakura?

Kak: Lia donde esta?

Ita: Yo dije algo que no debí y se fue a todo galope

Sas: Tks, eres idiota

Fug: A una dama no se le deja ir así

Sak: Que es lo que le dijiste?

Ita: Yo bueno le dije que como es que me entendía si jamás ha sabido que es el amor, que podía saber si ni siquiera era una mujer que se comporte como para ser elegida en matrimonio

Nar: Eso fue haa idiota estúpido, me dan ganas de golpearte

Dei: Itachi eso jamás se le dice a una mujer

Tsu: Ella te entiende y créeme tu no entenderías el dolor que ella tiene

Sak: Tía a que te refieres?

Tsu: Verán mis niños, Lía estuvo enamorada y comprometida con un conde de Francia, fue cuando tenia 17 años

Sas: Que?

Tsu: Si como me escuchan, ella amaba y adoraba a ese hombre, por lo cual era una damita en su totalidad aun cuando su madre había muerto cuando tenia los 16, cumplía los requisitos para ser una esposa perfecta, pero un día todo cambio

Kak: Como sabes Sakura el segundo hijo de la casa Price su hermano Robert murió por un cuchillo en su casa de campo donde vivía con sus hijas, ya que la madre de las pequeñas las abandono

Nar: Quien puede ser una madre tan cruel y abandonar a sus hijos?

Sas: Y esas niñas

Jir: Sobrevivieron ya que justo ese día yo le lleve a Lia una invitación

Dei: Padre entonces tu conocías a Sakura y Lia?

Jir: Si, después de que tu madre muriera me encontré con Tsunade quien fuese una buena amiga mia en la infancia

Ita: Terminen de decirme que sucedió con Lia ese dia

Tsu: Bien ese dia el conde Alfons se casaba con una de las marquesas mas adineradas de Italia

Jir: Era una tarde de Noviembre, ella no creía lo de la invitación, ya que cuidaba a las niñas las tomo y subio a su carruaje yo fui con ella, al llegar a la iglesia Lia lo vio saliendo con su nueva esposa, discretamente se acerco y le pregunto al conde por que se caso si ella era su prometida

Tsu: El muy canalla le dijo que no necesitaba a una niña tonta y débil, que no era apta para ser esposa de nadie, que se hiciera a la idea de que ningún hombre la desearía nunca, la pobre subio a su carruaje y la mayor de las niñas había ido por mi con su hermanita

Jir: Yo me fui con Lia a su casa de nuevo al volver la casa comenzaba a quemarse, su hermano se hayaba tirado en las escaleras de la entrada, ya en agonía entrego a Lia un anillo y le dijo algo que no entendí y murió

Tsu: Al otro dia fuimos a su funeral

Sak: Yo no fui al funeral

Kak: Tu tío no quiso que fueras

Sas: Vaya un tiempo lleno de tragedias

Sak: Esperen entonces Lia es asi por ese dia?

Jir: Si mi niña, ella detesto el amor ese día, se hizo cargo de sus sobrinas Emily y Samanta, ademas tomo el cargo de Robert en la corte, Aron no quería pero ella le dijo algo y al otro dia se lo permitio

Fug: Su padre no quería que ella tomara ese lugar por lo que implicaba, asi que el hizo ese contrato conmigo

Ita: Mierda y yo, ja, soy un idiota, lo que ella paso no es igual a lo mio

Sas: Pues es mejor que esperemos a que regrese

Shiz: Sakura, Kakashi, por favor ayudenos

Kak: Que pasa?

Shiz: Es Emily

Sak: Yo ire

Sas: Te acompaño

Nar: Oigan los acompañamos

_Todos salieron a la cabllerisas, ahí una niña de 13 años intentaba salir con un caballo_

Sak: Emily baja de ese caballo te puedes hacer daño

Kak: Emily que pasa?

Emi: Esta lloviendo y mi tia no ha vuelto

Ita: Yo ire a buscarla te lo prometo

Emi: Y donde?, su caballo llego solo

Sak: Queee?

Shiz: Regreso a la caballeriza sin ella

Sas: Mierda esta lloviendo a cantaros

Sak: Dios mio

Fug: Deben salir en su búsqueda

Sak: Traigan mi caballo

Sas: No tu te quedas aquí

Nar: Yo ire con Sasuke

Dei: Yo ire con ellos

Mik: Que pasa aquí

Fug: Nada querida los chicos quieren dar una paseo solos ya sabes cosas de chicos

Mik: Ay con esta lluvia

Tsu: Déjalos Mikoto

Nar: Y Hinata?

Mik: Se quedo dormida yo estoy con Minato

Tsu: Anda Sakura vamos con Mikoto y Shizune

Shiz: Si si vamos el te ya lo servirán

Sak: De de acuerdo, Sasuke te lo encargo

Sak: Tranquila estaremos de vuelta pronto

Nar: Andando

Dei: Vamos Itachi

_Los cuatro salieron de nuevo, Naruto y Deidara fueron por un camino y por otro Sasuke e Itachi_

Sas: Si algo le paso será tu responsabilidad

Ita: Lo se, pero me cegó la furia por lo de Konnan

Sas: No puedo entender tu furia pero si tu dolor, sin embargo hiciste y dijiste cosas imprudente Itachi

Ita: Ja es raro, mi hermanito me da lecciones a mi

Sas: Mira el casco del traje de equitación

Ita: No, no, está cerca del acantilado

Sas: Que esperamos veamos si está ahí

Ita: Sasuke ve por ayuda está ahí

Sas: Que haces tú?

Ita: Bajar, está ahí en necesito verla

Sas: Espera aquí, volveré con Naruto y Deidara

_Itachi bajo ahí se encontraba Lia llena de lodo y sangre en el rostro_

Ita: Hey despierta por favor, oye por favor no me hagas esto despierta, Lia, por favor si despiertas te prometo llevarte a cabalgar, pero, pero

Lia: Ayyy duele

Ita: Despertaste, dime que te paso?

Lia: Un relámpago se hizo sonar y la yegua se asusto

Ita: Tranquila Sasuke fue por ayuda

Lia: No puedo respirar me duele

Ita: Tranquila

Nar: Ey estamos aquí, Itachi atrapa esta cuerda

Dei: Es una escalera de cuerda

Ita: Bien Lia puedes subir a mi espalda

Lia: Creo, que, que si

_Los dos rubios ayudaron a la pareja a subir, Sasuke volvió con un carruaje y subieron a la dama al mismo, regresaron a la casa, ahí entraron_

Sas: Sakura Sakura

Sak: Dios mío que paso

Sas: No se aun, pero eres médico no?

Sak: Estudio, pero

Sas: Demuéstrame lo que sabes y revisa a tu amiga

Sak: Llévenla por acá

Mik: Dios mío hijos que paso

Sas: Madre

Hin: Lia, está bien

Nar: No lo sabemos amor Sakura la revisara

Shiz: Yo ire a ayudarla

Kak: En cuanto Sakura sepa lo que tiene me informas

Nar: Hinata tu quédate aquí conmigo

Jir: Anden vamos a esperar no podemos hacer nada

Fug: Itachi hijo, Sasuke están bien?

Ita: Si padre, pero ella está herida por mi culpa

Sas: Deja de lamentarte, se hombre y espera a que Sakura nos diga lo que le pasa

_No paso mucho cuando la pelirosa bajo, con Shizune y Tsunde_

Mik: Bien que tiene?

Sak: Costillas rotas, una herida en la frente, y y

Shiz: Muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo

Ita: Todo eso por el caballo

Sak: No son golpes por la caída, alguien le proporciono una golpiza pero no me dijo nada

Fug: Ya ha vuelto a moverse

Mik: No, no otra vez

Sas: De que están hablando?, Madre que sabes tu?

Jir: Creo que es hora de que les contemos algo chicos

Nar: De que hablas viejo?

Tsu: Necesitaremos decírselos ahora

Sak: Decirnos que?

Fug: Por que murieron tus padres, los de Naruto y el hermano de Lia

Sak: Esto, esto es una pesadilla

Sas: Padre de que hablas?

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, CUAL ES LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE TODO?, JEJE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ASI QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	6. Conociendo Verdades, Arreglando Destinos

**MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS, SE QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LOS HE DEJADO EN SUSPENSO, ESPERO ME PERDONEN, PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA, ASI QUE DENLE LECTURA A ESTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**CONOCIENDO VERDADES, ARREGLANDO DESTINOS**

Nar: Fugaku dime por que murieron mis padres?

Sak: Por favor explíquenos, pensé que lo de mis padres fue un accidente

Mik: Mi niña, por favor escuchen a Fugaku

Sas: Madre tu sabes lo que está pasando?

Mik: Hijo yo por eso le propuse a tu padre que los comprometiera a ti y a Itachi con Sakura y Lia

Ita: Madre, pero que?

Fug: Esto paso antes de que ustedes nacieran, los problemas que han surgido en cuanto a las políticas dentro de nuestro gobierno y que la reina Victoria ascendiera al trono con su pensamiento liberal a muchos no les ha convenido, en ese entonces se formó una sociedad esta sociedad tenía fines comerciales con oriente, en específico con Japón y China, y se le dio el nombre de Konoha, esta a su vez se dividió en las tres órdenes Sannin, encabezadas por Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Sak: Tía tú estabas al tanto de esto

Tsu: Si lo sabía pero para que estas políticas funcionaran, nosotros elegimos gente que nos ayudara, en mi caso tus padres fueron de mi plena confianza

Jir: Yo elegí a tus padres Naruto, Minato era de mi extensa confianza y tu madre era una mujer de carácter inquebrantable

Fug: Por mi parte mi familia fue elegida por Orochimaru, la alianza estaba lista solo nos faltaba algo, eso era quien pudiese llevar nuestros mensajes en caso de emergencia, por lo que una de las familias en las que menos se sospecharían era la de la madre de Lia, sin embargo ella ya estaba casada, y su padre no era de fiar

Tsu: Aun así le dimos esa encomienda a Lilian quien ya contaba con sus dos hijos Aron y Robert, uno de ellos tenía ya los 10 años, el segundo 9 y Lia acababa de nacer tendría uno o dos meses

Mik: Yo tenía ya a Itachi él tendría uno meses

Ita: Pero entonces cual era el fin de esta alianza?

Fug: Impedir que negocios de baja calaña afectaran nuestra economía nacional, sin embargo nos enteramos que en la contraparte se formó otra alianza de nombre Akatsuki, los cuales deseaban importar opio y mujeres extranjeras, así como armas para una revolución en contra de la reina y el gobierno

Sas: Entonces ellos están detrás de todo esto

Jir: Los primeros en caer en sus manos de muerte fueron los padres de Sakura, ya que ellos sabían cómo nos integrábamos, obteníamos y dábamos información de los negocios bajos a la reina

Tsu: El objetivo era llegar a uno de los Sannin, asesinarlo y tomar su lugar así corromperían esta sociedad, sin embargo pensaron que alguno de los padres de Sakura era Sannin y por eso los asesinaron

Fug: Lo mismo pasó con tus padres Naruto, tus padres murieron en un supuesto accidente pero dado que tú y Sakura eran aún muy pequeños decidimos no indagar nada con nadie

Sak: Dios mio, mis padres, yo, yo

Sas: Tranquila, y que tenía que ver el mensajero en esto, es decir el hermano de Lia

Fug: El me había enviado un mensaje antes de morir era que tu tío Madara estaba detrás de esto, el es la cabecilla de Akatsuki, sin embargo, el le pidió a Lia seguir siendo nuestro mensajero o al menos de Tsunade y Jiraiya ya que nunca supo que nuestra familia era parte de esto

Mik: Dado esto yo quería cuidar de Sakura y Lia y por eso un día le pedí a tu padre que cuando se presentara la oportunidad comprometiera a Itachi y a ti con ellas

Ita: Todo esto es confuso

Kak: Como es que nunca nos mencionaste nada Tsunade

Tsu: Porque esto era un secreto no queríamos involucrar a nadie mas

Sak: Dios mío, yo yo quiero salir a tomar aire fresco, saldré un rato

Sas: Yo iré con ella

Shiz: Yo preparare las habitaciones, es muy tarde como para salir en los carruajes

Nar: Ire con Hinata necesito pensar todo esto

Mik: Perdónenme pero quiero descansar

Fug: Tsunade podemos?

Tsu: Si vengan les mostrare una habitación

Dei: Vaya todo esto me ha tomado por

Ita: Lia, donde esta quiero verla

Shiz: Emily esta con ella al igual que la pequeña Nataly, como ha estado inconsciente no se han separado de su cama

Tsu: Llevare a Mikoto y Fugaku a su habitación y luego llevare a las niñas a otra para que duerman, así podrás verla Itachi

Ita: Gracias

_Mientras todos se preparaban para ir a sus habitaciones, Sasuke llevaba abrazando a Sakura a la terraza una vez ahí la ayudo a sentarse en uno de los columpios_

Sas: Estas bien?

Sak: No, no lo estoy, mis padres, todo esto me tiene confundida

Sas: Al parecer mi tío no se detendrá si se entera que ya sabemos todo

Sak: Yo, yo tengo miedo, no solo por mí por Shizune, Obito, Rin

Sas: Sakura casémonos

Sak: Aun estas con eso Sasuke?

Sas: Déjame protegerte, por favor, esto es por alguien de mi familia y quiero protegerte, pero lejos no podré hacerlo, sé que no nos amamos, pero creo que podremos llevarnos bien y encontrar como evitar que mi tío se salga con la suya, y ayudar a la memoria de tus padres

Sak: Sasuke, pero yo tengo miedo, mira quiero estudiar, y no creo poder estar lista para casarme

Sas: Sakura, te prometo que te dejare estudiar, pero aquí en Londres, no quiero tenerte lejos, te dejare ejercer como médico, pero por favor te lo pediré una vez más cásate conmigo

Sak: Yo, yo lo are Sasuke, por la memoria de mis padres

Sas: Tendremos que preparar todo

Sak: Comprometidos, es raro

_Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos rubios entra a una habitación ahí esta una mujer de ojos perla con un niño ojiazul, jugando y cantando_

Nar: Hola, como están mis amores?

Hin: Minato está por dormirse

Nar: Aun es muy pequeño

Hin: Que te pasa Naruto?

Nar: Mi amada esposa, abrázame, me siento débil y solo

Hin: Que ha pasado?

Nar: Me entere como murieron mis padres y el por qué, estoy confundido y a la vez temeroso

Hin: Ven recuéstate

_Naruto obedece inmediatamente, Hinata se acomoda en su pecho y el pequeño Minato en medio de ambos Naruto los abraza y comienza a llorar_

Hin: Amado mio, llora esa pena no la ahogues aquí estamos para ti

Min: Pa, pa. Quelo

Nar: Gracias, ustedes son mi todo

Hin: Naruto, ten por seguro siempre te amare y Minato y nuestro hijo en camino son muestra de eso

Nar: Hinata, te amo

_El rubio deposita un suave beso en los labios de su esposa para quedar dormidos junto a su hijo, cubiertos por el calor que otorgaba la chimenea, mientras que en otra de las habitaciones un joven pelinegro entraba y veía como Tsunade llevaba a una niña de 6 años y con ella iba la pequeña Emily _

Emi: Señor trajo a mi tía se lo agradezco

Tsu: No puedes verla aún está durmiendo, espera al amanecer

Ita: Yo, yo lo entiendo

_La noche se adentró aun mas mientras que Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a su habitación _

Sas: Descansa si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme

Sak: Esta es mi casa, pero agradezco tu oferta

Sas: Buenas noches mi querida prometida

Sak: Prometida esto es raro

_Se acercó despacio y la beso en la frente, esto estremeció a Sakura, la cual le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla, luego entro a su habitación y el camino a la suya en la cual estaba su hermano _

Sas: Y la viste?

Ita: No, ella aun dormía

Sas: Itachi me casare, Sakura ha aceptado

Ita: Tu qué? Como lo harás?

Sas: Mira esto es a causa del tío Madara y quiero protegerla, ella estará en peligro ahora con su intromisión

Ita: Lo se, todo esto es complicado, yo hablare con Lia mañana

Sas: Que diras?

Ita: Solo que lo siento

Sas: Deberías aceptar casarte con ella y hacer que acepte

Ita: De nuevo dándome lecciones?

Sas: Si así lo quieres ver

Ita: Lo pensare, es hora de dormir ya es muy tarde

Sas: Si así quieres pensar descansa tomare la cama de la derecha

Ita: Da igual, por cierto, Sakura es una linda chica será una buena esposa

Sas: Aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, Lia lo seria para ti

Ita: Buenas noches

_La noche transcurrió todo en la mansión Haruno era silencio, solo el sonar del reloj, de pronto la lluvia comenzó a hacer presente con su sonido continuo como el reloj, Sasuke despertó al escuchar pasos, al salir vio Sakura en uno de los balcones_

Sas: Si te quedas ahí enfermaras

Sak: Me asustaste

Sas: Deberías estar en la cama

Sak: No puedo dormir con todo esto

Sas: Que hora es?

Sak: Son las 5 amanecerá dentro de poco

Sas: Después del desayuno sería bueno anunciar nuestro compromiso

Sak: Creo que si

Sas: Tendremos que fingir naturalidad fuera de este círculo en cuanto a este compromiso

Sak: Mi amiga Ino se casa en dos semanas podremos oficializar nuestro noviazgo en esa fiesta

Sas: Estas segura de todo esto?

Sak: No, la verdad no pero, creo que es lo que mis padres hubieran querido

Sas: Sakura te parece si nos casamos en Septiembre?

Sak: Septiembre por que?

Sas: No has escuchado "Casate en el soleado septiembre, tu vida será rica y buena"

Sak: No, pero creo que si esto es forzado por las circunstancias hay que tratar de hacerlo bueno

Sas: Anda ve a la cama hasta que tus doncellas entren, luego ire por ti a tu habitación y lo anunciaremos

Sak: De acuerdo. Tu también duerme un poco

_El amanecer hizo su aparición, los mayordomos y doncellas de los invitados subieron y ayudaron a sus amos a prepararse para el desayuno todos bajaron la pelirosa hiba del brazo del moreno todos miraron con gran interrogación _

Tsu: A que se debe esto

Fug: Esto es sorprendente

Sas: Bien tenemos un anuncio que hacer

Nar: Teme te sientes mal, estas raro

Hin: Pasa algo

Kak: Sakura pequeña que es lo que pasa

Sas: Sakura y yo hemos acpetado nuestro compromiso

Sak: Y hemos acordado casarnos en Septiembre

Mik: Que gran noticia

Nar: Ya me lo imaginaba

Tsu: Pues yo no

Kak: Estan seguros

Sak: Si, estamos seguros

Fug: Que buena noticia

Ita: Me alegro por ustedes dos

Sas: Entonces espero su ayuda con el asunto de esta boda?

Shiz: Cuenta que será una linda boda

Fug: Esto es maravilloso, y tu querido hijo mayor que has pensado?

Ita: Yo bueno, lo diré una sola vez Lady Dayane Elizabeth Price aceptaría a que este corazón roto se trate de curary trate de curar su corazón roto

Sak: Eso no lo esperaba

Sas: Yo menos

Ita: Y bien que me dice Lady?

Lia: Yo yo

Mik: Mi pequeña se que te niegas pero seria bueno que dos corazones partidos por la mitad

Tsu: Se cure junto, tal vez les ayude

Sak: Porque no lo intentas Lia?

Sas: Seria bueno así tú y Sakura se cuidarían cuando nosotros no estemos

Ita: Me aceptas como tu prometido

Lia: Yo, yo acepto

Shiz: Seran meses llenos de felicidad

Nar: Haaa por fin sentaran cabeza los hermanos

Dei: Me quedare solo para las salidas

Jir: No te preocupes hijo buscare con quien sientes cabeza

Dei: No mejor me callo

Mik: Que les parece que al ser ustedes los mayores

Tsu: Su boda sea en dos meses en Junio

Sak: Tan pronto?

Sas: Con estos dos es mejor antes que se arrepientan

Fug: Bien ahora sabemos la verdad de nuestra sociedad y ahora los destinos los estamos arreglando

Sas: Espero todo vaya bien

Sak: Yo también, aunque tengo miedo

Sas: Tranquila aquí estaré contigo


End file.
